Monkey Fist: The Study of a Fallen Man
by surforst
Summary: Little something I created for a backstory for Monkey Fist. Hope you enjoy. Warning contains violence and all that good stuff. Related to the Christmas shopping story.


A/N: This story contains some material not suitable for younger readers. Though I've tried to tone down the violence in order to keep this down in rating there is still plenty in there. I think it's still PG-13 but if the rating needs to go up I'll increase it.

* * *

_"Foolish men imagine that because judgement for an evil thing is delayed, there is no justice; but only accident here below. Judgement for an evil thing is many times delayed some day or two, some century or two, but it is sure as life, it is sure as death._"

-Thomas Carlyle

**Monkey Fist: The Study of a Fallen Man**

I.

Monkey Fist hand reached up to scratch the back of his head in irritation. The lack of medication had recently begun to seriously affect him. Images he had long suppressed where coming back and it only served to make him more unstable. He looked forward to the time when he could again place himself in that sweet mental fog the drug always caused. Better to be unaware of the world.

As had been his habit for the last few days his hand naturally drifted down to the shield strapped to his arm. The cold steel thrilled his flesh giving a sharp contrast against the hot and steamy jungle around him. It had been quite the shock to learn that the metal of the shield would always remain cold no matter the conditions around it. It was yet another interesting aspect of this wonderful weapon.

His hand slowly traced over the Monkey face emblazoned on the front its jaw open in a silent scream. Drifting over the fine details of the face he allowed his finger to then run along the shaft of the spear. It was a single spear that pierced the head of this monkey but no blood was shown. Only the silent scream for all of eternity. Monkey Fist couldn't help but giggle at that image.

'I need my medication.' This though alone kept him going through the day despite the protest of his muscles. He knew once he mastered this weapon he'd be able to walk these distances with ease but for now he was still only human.

Looking to his side with irritation he again noted the fact that he was alone. None of his faithless monkey ninjas had stuck with him once he entered that temple. He would have to train a new bunch soon.

It felt like he walked for hours before he finally saw his home away from home. The small little tree hut hidden away in the jungles. Far away from prying eyes. With a smile on his face he quickly propelled himself into the nearby tree and swung the rest of the way in.

He froze at the sight in front of him. "Sweet ums who is this?" Standing before him was that horrid woman. Her fat filled face jiggling as the greasy sweat made its way down her skin. To his annoyance he saw her waving some sort of picture frame in front of his face.

"Why are you here!" His eyes were finally able to take in the picture in front of him. It was a simple one of a woman with three lovely children by her side. The sight of it filled him with feelings that, if he was properly medicated, should have been suppressed.

"Who is this harlot!" His eyes narrowed as he watched the fat filled woman throw the picture aside. The shattering of glass could be heard. "I know I tolerate a lot snoock ums but I will not allow you to see other women. Now I'll forgive you of course but you have to break up with her now."

His eyes narrowed as her beady little eyes stared back at him. No intelligence at all filled them instead the drive to stuff her fat face was the only thing reflected back at him. This example of human waste had dared question him. Without further thought his hand shot forward and grabbed her by the throat.

"You should have waited 'darling' till I took my medication." Applying pressure he lifted her easily. Already he could hear the strangled gasp coming from her throat as her feet kicked in the air. He had no time for this. With contempt clear in his eyes he threw her to the side.

Walking forward he gingerly picked up the picture frame careful not to damage the picture within. Staring down at it his eyes traced the long curled hair of the woman within. Moving to her bright red lips spread in a smile he let out one strangled gasp of pain. Knowing it was a mistake his eyes drifted towards the children.

'Master?' The concern voice filled his mind questioning why its master felt such pain. Monkey Fist though was too focused on the memories surfacing once again.

II.

Monty's hands clutched the brown stuffed bear in his hands. He almost allowed a smile to come to his face at he viewed the chew marks on the ears. Milly had been complaining about how often they had to patch up the poor bear but it did make Sammy happy.

Looking up he noticed one of the officers looking in his direction. Despite his own promises not to he allowed hope to come into his eyes. "Have you found them?" His eyes dropped again when the officer blushed shaking his head before leaving. It was cruel thing to be watched when one was in agony. He just prayed these buffoons could do their job and not allow another screw up.

'God could not be so cruel after all. I've always been faithful.' Again he caught himself wringing the bear harshly before he stopped himself. He mustn't ruin Sammy's toy before she got back the little one could throw the most violent tempters. Then again he'd sell his soul for one of those right now. Any price so that they'd be safe.

Deciding he had paced enough he sat down on the bench with the heaviness of an exhausted man. He hadn't slept in the past two days after all. What man could?

'Calm yourself Monty I'm sure their fine. The police will find them and all will be good.' Staring back down at the bear he allowed his eyes to trace over the marks on it. A smile came to his face as memories of how they got there came back to him.

Other memories as well came to him. Of how his oldest boy had broken one of his prized artifacts and had tried to hide it by tapping it together. He had given the boy a stern lecture of course but in private moments with his wife he had confessed his amusement with the whole thing. After all what was one useless monkey related artifact worth anyway? He might be the foremost expert in the field but he loved his family much more it would take more then a few broken artifacts to change that. Besides it was a fake in the end anyway.

How his boys though had always wanted to show off. Only three years separated them yet his oldest always wanted to act the most mature. Jonny always filled him with pride when he managed to strike the ball into the goal in one of his matches and watching his younger brother Tim attempt the same brought an easy smile to his face. He loved his work but it was with his family that he enjoyed life. A man could only take digging through the past so much before they had to live in the present. Besides nothing helped him relax like a good back rub from Milly.

'Milly wouldn't let anything bad happen to the kids. Not Milly she had always been the stronger one.' His darling wife Milly with her long curled brown hair always managed to enchant him. The way she smiled and the way her hips swayed when she walked. It was a wonder how they only had three kids.

Looking down again at the bear the smile on his face spread more. Images of his little Sammy's eyes came to his mind. She was a crazy little toddler at the age of three always wondering around trying to cause mischief. Her hair was brown like her mother's and she had the same blue eyes. He was sure she'd be a heart breaker when she got older. Not if but when was a firm reality in his mind.

His head snapped back up when he saw his faithful servant walk back in. Bates had always faithfully served him and the stout man loved the family dearly. He had no children of his own but he treated each one of Monty's like his own. If anyone cared for them more then him and Milly it was Bates. With a hopeful look in his eyes Monty fixed his eyes on Bates. "Did they find them?"

The stout man stared at him for a second before looking down. "My lord I don't know how to tell you this." Monty frowned in confusion when he heard his faithful friend voice break. It was odd for him to say the least.

"What is it Bates?" The confusion in him increased when he saw what appeared to be tears falling from Bates face. 'What could cause this?' When realization hit, Monty's world fell apart.

III.

Monty Fiske stared down at the recently dug graves in front of him. They had only been filled a barely a week ago but it felt like years. Cold lonely years.

Kneeling down he placed the fresh batch of flowers on the grave. They were Milly favorite, Marigolds, since he didn't know what the kids wanted. He had tried to figure it out but a three year old girl wasn't about to pick a set. The boys of course hadn't even cared about that stuff. Girly things like flowers were never the concern of a young boy. God he wished he knew if they'd like them.

"I'm sure they'd be pleased with the flowers My Lord." Turning back Monty Fiske could see the stout man behind him. He sort of reminded Monty Fiske of the Pringle Man. Funny how images like that could come to mind.

"Do you think they would have liked the ceremony?" He cursed the lack of feeling in his voice. Why couldn't he cry? A real man, who loved his family, would have cried.

"I'm sure they would My Lord."

Nodding Monty Fiske stood gently up looking up at the sky. He could hear Bates clear his voice and when he did speak the anger was clear. "I just wanted you to know My Lord they caught the fiends who did this."

"Oh." Monty Fiske knew he should feel anger at the mention of them but even now he couldn't. He wanted to curse their names and swear vengeance down upon them. Wanted to but he just couldn't.

"Yes My Lord they did! Believe me you we'll see them hung for this." The righteous anger of Bates still stirred nothing within Monty Fiske.

Turning back with a smile he almost laughed. "My friend England doesn't have the death penalty. Remember?"

Bates of course flushed with embarrassment at this reminder. Nodding his head though he continued on. "Of course My Lord, my apologies for the error. What I meant to say is they will spend the rest of their lives behind bars." Monty Fisk turned back towards the sky ignoring the angry intake of air from his friend behind him. "Of course those slimly lizards they hired may say differently. My Lord I tell you those chaps they hired to defend them are worse then the men they defend. Shocking as that may be."

Monty Fisk ignored his friend through all of this though. He just continued to look up at the bright blue sky. The funeral had also been bright and sunny. No rain and no clouds. A beautiful day filled with joy. God's ultimate joke.

'Why?' This thought alone had haunted him for all this time. He paid his dues to God and then some. There were men who did less and yet it was he who suffered. Why? 'Job was also a righteous man.'

His eyes caught notice of a bird lazily flying through the sky. Watching the creature fly the air current he couldn't help become fascinated with it. Yet another of God's creations. 'Is not his law an eye for an eye?'

Turning back he looked at Bates behind him. "Let's go back to the mansion." He had research to do and plans to make. His doctor also wished him to take the medication recently prescribed it after all helped to block out the memories. He hated those memories.

IV.

He stared at the Team Impossible website comparing the rates they required. Monkey Fist had spent most of his money already on genetic research. It had given him the body he wanted but it had shackled him with that 'woman'. He of course used the term lightly considering she was mostly a bouncing ball of fat. How he dreaded seeing her but with the fog around him he was somehow able to tolerate her. It was only at moments like this when he had to be rational that he allowed his thoughts to center on her.

'Someday I'll kill her. Not now or GJ will catch on. Even the proper bribes could only go so far.' It had been a rather humiliating experience to go through the Russians in order to buy off Global Justice. Genetic manipulation might be illegal but it appeared only the Americans and Brits cared to enforce that. The UN only cared to get their bribe to look the other way.

"Still too expensive." Shaking his head he turned back to the search engine looking up other hits on 'heroes for hire' that he had typed in. Most of them were mercenaries not worth mentioning but there had been a few potential ones.

"You could always take that lecturing job My Lord." Good old Bates had still stuck by him. He did not know why his Lord had gathered up the statues only knowing it was illegal and not to speak of it. Bates would receive a painless death in the end. He was a friend after all.

Continuing to mutter to himself he found an interesting site. "Kim Possible? The girl who can do anything. Sounds like some porn site but it might be worth checking out." Clicking on the link he saw a rather large image of a red headed young girl. She appeared to be American by the looks of her.

Reading over quickly he smiled to himself. The twit offered her services for free for some reason. It would be worth using her even if she failed. It wouldn't be his fault if she died after all. Just another accident. Looking back at Bates he smiled for the first time in days. "I think we found our willing accomplice Bates."

Looking over his shoulder Bates frowned. "Kim Possible sir? Are you sure? I mean she likes to work for good wouldn't she ask a few questions."

Laughing to himself Monkey Fist turned back around. "Bates the hero types are the easiest to manipulate. Trust me she'll hand over the statue without even guessing at my true cause. By the way who is this young man next to her?"

He could hear the confusion in Bates voice when he responded. "I think My Lord his name is Don Loppable or something. Not important at all. The media after all doesn't seem to notice him that much so what could he possibly matter?"

'Then why is he on the site?' Studying the picture he could see the happy expression on the young man face. For a person who was so useless this American girl gave him a lot of notice on her site. Clicking on the gallery section of the site he allowed his eyes to scan through the various images. Smiling to himself he leaned back.

'So he is her lover. He will prove to be most useful.' Chuckling he sat back up and began to write his request. He made sure to sound like the usual haughty archeologist these children would expect. Not good to tip one's hat too soon.

V.

Monkey Fist frowned as he turned back to his task. He could still hear the coughing of that annoying woman. Bates had at least died a warrior's death when he had to finally finish him off. After all a loyal servant like him deserved no less it was only a shame Bates learned his true objective much too early. It would have been nice to keep him around a little longer. He wondered how Stoppable would face his end as well. Part of him wished the best of luck to his foe after all part of him still valued what Stoppable fought for. That part of him was what kept him from finishing the boy earlier. After all what was a test without a person to answer the questions?

'Master, finish the woman now.'

Sighing Monkey Fist looked back down at the shield slowly stroking it with his hand. "No my friend that would be too easy."

Reaching into his belt he slowly drew the vicious looking dagger he had there. He was interrupted though when a loud roar came from the entrance of the hut. The annoying fat blob eyes lit up at that and her voice came out in an excited half sob. "Come help Mommy!"

Turning back Monkey Fist saw the ugliest ape he had ever seen. More then likely a gorilla in the beginning this horrid woman had dared to play God and combined the beast with something like a lizard. All scaly its tongue came out in short burst in between the loud roars it gave off. With a sigh Monkey Fist turned to face it. He would end this creature's sinful existence. After all there were limits to how far a man could go against God.

'Master, finish the beast please.'

"No my friend I want to see what you can do." With that the beast launched its fist at Monkey Fist head. Not once did he move as the fist came at him. As if it contained a life of its own, which it did by the way, the shield flowed like liquid metal to meet the incoming fist. The next sound he heard was the awful sound of bone shattering against metal.

The creature reared back in pain as its left arm grabbed it's now limp right arm. Staring stupidly back at Monkey Fist it decided that the best course of action was to try again. Ignoring the sobs from it's creator it launched its left arm in a wide swipe aimed at Monkey Fist torso. Yet again the shield was there to meet the arm and yet again the sound of bones shattering could be heard.

'Master it is beaten finish the poor creature.'

Smiling Monkey Fist allowed his companion this one wish. With deadly speed his dagger lashed out and ripped the beast's throat open. Watching in fascination he stared as the creature's life blood spilled out. He was always fascinated when things died.

Turning back to the 'woman' he looked her over. His nose wrinkled at the smell coming from her and he didn't bother too look at the mess she had caused on his floor. She would do more then that by the end of this. "Well my dear Amy where should I cut first?"

VI.

The screams of the poor woman echoed through the jungles for a long time. Despite the request from the voice in his head the man inside did not grant her the quick death the weapon wanted. She lived for another day before she finally died. Her burial consisted of tossing her out of the hut for the animals to eat before the thing was set aflame. The man who once occupied it again left to find yet another place to live.

It is often said that vengeance is a useless emotion but this concept is wrong. It can be said that the thirst for vengeance can give a man the strength to achieve things that he would normally find impossible. With all things though if all a man has left is vengeance then his path will only lead to destruction. For a man like Monkey Fist he may as well have died at that Police Station all those years ago. Now all that is left is for him to finish off what is left of him. For this reason this observer can only find it in his heart to pity this once great man.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well another one shot down and many more to go. What fun right?

Anyway on other fronts I'm still working on the next chapter for 'No Need for Ron'. Hope you'll all like it because I've been hitting my head against my desk for a couple of weeks working on it. Bad time to write I guess. Anyway school started back up so updates will come when they come. Sorry but education comes first.

On another note I got a forum if anyone wants to make comments to me. It's there just use it though I can't promise I'll reply back quickly. Lazy that way I guess. Well as always read and review.

Disclaimer: KP owned by Disney not me.


End file.
